


kepada: hyodo juza

by neotaru



Category: A3! (Video Game)
Genre: M/M, sehhyou, tapi juza nggak ada di ceritanya, tebak kenapa
Language: Bahasa Indonesia
Status: Completed
Published: 2021-01-02
Updated: 2021-01-02
Packaged: 2021-03-12 12:15:50
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Major Character Death
Chapters: 1
Words: 267
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/28510284
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/neotaru/pseuds/neotaru
Summary: pergerakan jemari banri terhenti. ada banyak hal yang ingin ia katakan: tahun baru, mochi, ramalan keberuntungan, kumon, muku— apa lagi?
Relationships: Hyoudou Juuza/Settsu Banri
Comments: 4
Kudos: 8





	kepada: hyodo juza

**Author's Note:**

  * For [Fvvn](https://archiveofourown.org/users/Fvvn/gifts).



‘hyodo,’

pergerakan jemari banri terhenti. ada banyak hal yang ingin ia katakan: _tahun baru_ , _mochi_ , _ramalan keberuntungan_ , _kumon_ , _muku_ — apa lagi? ada banyak hal yang ingin ia sampaikan. pesan singkat diciptakan untuk mengirimkan pesan _singkat_ , dan bukannya pesan berisi _curahan hati_ yang tak ada habisnya.

(banri bukan tipe orang yang suka mencurahkan isi hatinya. terlalu merepotkan, seperti hyodo juza.)

jemari mengetuk papan kunci enam kali. mengetuk lagi dua kali untuk keluar dari aplikasi pengirim teks. seperti mesin autopilot, banri menyusur daftar kontaknya. tidak jauh, tidak lama. kontak yang ia tuju berada di atas, nomor empat setelah ayah, ibu, dan kakaknya.

_(tut.)_

banri menghela napasnya. entah sejak kapan ia membenci bunyi tersebut. telinganya tidak biasa, tidak familiar.

(meskipun sebelumnya, ia terbiasa.)

_(tut.)_

banri mulai berpikir, apa saja yang harus ia sampaikan. seluruh hal yang tadi akan ia ketik, terbuang begitu saja.

(untuk hal ini, banri tidak terbiasa—sebelumnya, ia tidak perlu melakukannya.)

_(tut.)_

‘apa kabarmu? bagaimana di sana? apa mereka akhirnya memberimu seluruh gula yang ada di dunia?’— ya, mungkin banri akan menyampaikan ini. pada akhirnya, bukan tentang keluarganya.

(jangan protes, ia pun _tidak_ ingin melakukan ini.)

_(nomor yang anda tuju tidak—)_

_(tut.)_

banri sudah hafal dengan rutinitas ini, tapi bukan berarti ia akan terima. panggilan ke kontak bernama ‘hyodo’ selama enam bulan, dua puluh empat minggu, seratus delapan puluh tiga hari, dan beribu panggilan tak terjawab selalu berakhir seperti ini.

banri harusnya sudah terbiasa. _harusnya_ , bukan berarti ia _mau_.

jari bergerak autopilot, kini masuk aplikasi pengirim pesan. nomor yang dituju tetap sama:

_to: hyodo_

_body message:_

‘apa kabarmu? apa surga memberimu seluruh gula di dunia?’

(pesan terkirim!)

**Author's Note:**

> terimakasih gdm "tempat penuh penyesalan", shunsuke takeuchi, izumi shu, dan banyak hal lain yang terlibat dalam pembuatan ff ini.
> 
> bisa ditemukan di [twitter](https://twitter.com/uraohmote)


End file.
